Corbin Phash
|fgcolor= |image=CorbinPhash SC-GA1 Head1.jpg |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion (2500) Umojan Protectorate (guest; 2500–) |job=Prospector and SCV operator (formerly) Senator for Maltair IV (2500) Fugitive to the Dominion (2500–) |family=*Colin Phash (son) }} Corbin Phash was a senator of the Terran Dominion, representing Maltair IV. His son, Colin, has great psionic potential, which the senator kept hiddenBenjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. until the secret was finally revealed. He took shelter with the Umojan Protectorate, intending to fight against the . Biography ]] Corbin Phash used to be a prospector, laborer, and SCV operator before becoming a senator. Corbin Phash learned his son, Colin was psychic, and was determined to hide this. He taught himself how to hide his thoughts from psychics and even broadcast false thought through practice with his son, although the latter didn't work very well when dealing with a telepath of Colin's caliber.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p), Noel Rodriguez et al (i). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Alongside Colin, Corbin Phash spent much of his time in and around Maltair IV's vespene gas mine. He had a less than cordial relationship with Scott Dagget, who resented the miners' low wages and the presence of the Dominion Marines, led by Captain Veers, that Phash had brought for protection. Phash in turn protested that he was working with a limited budget, that it was a long way to the nearest supply of vespene gas and that the marines wouldn't cause a problem. Their presence proved to be an asset when not long before the planetary elections, the zerg invaded the facility, Phash taking shelter with his son and the others underground. Buried Secrets Seventy hours after the zerg invasion, Colin became aware of the zerg approaching, warning them of an ambush. Senator Phash covered for him, saying that young children have better hearing. The zerg attacked, killing a marine before they were driven off. Dagget and a marine named Piett had had enough, however. Dagget taunted Phash, saying that Colin should have become a ghost but the senator was able to hide that. Phash lost his temper and started a fight with Dagget, which only confirmed the accusation. Dagget easily beat Phash into unconsciousness, tricking him into stepping on a vespene leak. A medic confirmed to Veers that Phash was still alive, but would be out for a long time. Captain Veers made Dagget carry Phash. The terrans planned on hiding in a safe bunker about a half-day's march away from the skirmish site. While Phash was unconscious, Piett kidnapped his son and tried to use him as a trap against the zerg. Veers managed to rescue him before expiring, telling Colin to activate an emergency communication and hide. Colin dragged his father to the bunker, and when Phash awoke Colin apologized for the bruises caused by the dragging. The two Phashes had survived while the rest of the terrans were killed. Colin explained that this was because he could play hide and seek better than them. Fugitive Shortly after being rescued by Dominion marines, the story broke. Senator Phash sent his aide, Andrew Ballenger, away with Colin, making sure not to know where they went. Phash's friends in the senate were pressured into turning against him; Phash lost his job and was accused of child abuse and treason. Due to the heavy media presence and public support, the Dominion wouldn't publicly arrest him. Phash managed to escape, eventually making his way to the Umojan Protectorate. He was sentenced to treason in absentia. Phash met personally with Minister Jorgensen and requested asylum, and his presence in Umojan territory became known to the Dominion. When UNN reported that the Dominion had captured Colin, Phash was outraged. He vowed to expose the Ghost Academy, getting information to the public beyond Dominion control. Jorgensen knew people in the media who could help.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. These ended up including Michael Liberty, whose pirate broadcasts aided in spreading the his story through the Dominion. Phash's presence was welcomed by the Protectorate, since it irritated the Dominion. They installed him in a wing of Orbital Platform UE3255 and kept visitors away from him. Phash and a Protectorate official discussed the efficiency of their anti-Dominion propaganda, and the Protectorate suggested they could contact Michael Liberty as part of this effort when the Dominion struck. A ghost broke into Phash's wing, then sealed it off to keep Protectorate troops out. Phash headed for the cargo bay intending to seal himself in, knowing the ghost had probably read these thoughts. Phash set off the fire protocols, causing water to spread on the floor. He set an electrical trap and was able to hide his thoughts from the ghost. While injured, the ghost kept on coming. Phash made it to the cargo bay but wasn't able to seal the doors. He moved an SCV to the platform's hull and set it to drill, then hid in a sealed livestock crate. Phash then masked his thoughts. The ghost felt his thoughts "Drill. SCV." over and over again and attacked the SCV, only to find it empty. As the ghost moved towards the crate, the SCV finished drilling through the hull, sucking both the ghost and Phash's crate out into space. Protectorate security rescued Phash. The Protectorate refused to undertake any reprisals, pointing out they had an orbital city and planet to protect, but would double Phash's security. Media Manipulation Corbin Phash made "pirate holos" in which he accused the of child abuse and likened it to something the Terran Confederacy would have condoned (while retaining a respectful tone to Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and the Dominion itself). The Umojans spread the propaganda to dozens of Dominion worlds. As a result, Mengsk and Ghost Program director Kevin Bick instituted a number of reforms at the Ghost Academy to make it more pleasant. One such change was training ghosts in teams. Bick went on The Dominion and You media program to counter Phash's accusations.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Phash's videos would continue to be popular.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Eventually, his son would be returned to the Umojan Protectorate, and trained as a shadowguard. In 2503, Phash was contacted by renegade ghost Gabriel Tosh, who had known about the situation regarding his son and the Dominion, and was staring a new spectre uprising against Mengsk. Phash opened up a line between the Umojan Protectorate and the Dominion, and the Umojans supplies the spectres in return for assurances that Mengsk would be deposed from power. However, the spectre's uprising was put down.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Skills and Abilities Corbin Phash used to be a laborer and SCV operator, never losing those skills. He eventually learned how to hide his thoughts from telepaths and even "mask" his thoughts with false ones. References Category:Terran Ghost Academy characters Phash, Corbin Category:People of Maltair IV Category:Umojan characters Category:Terran politicians Category:Terran miners Category:Terran SCV pilots